Tsurubami Senri
Character Synopsis Tsurubami Senri 'is a human Shinto priest and the head of the Senri Shrine. They used to be a feared dictator who ruled over Mugenri. Tsurubami ruled Mugenri with an iron fist until Tsurubami decided to leave for the Outside World and spirited away Tsubakura Enraku and Yabusame Houlen in their place. Overtime, it is said that their extended absence in the Outside World has led to the collapse of their rule, as well as the balance of Mugenri. Many people are relieved that they're gone. However, once the priest left, everything starts spiralling out of control with incident after incident. This suggests that Tsurubami is essential to keeping balance and order in Mugenri. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C ' '''Verse: '''Len'n Project '''Name: '''Tsurubami Senri '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Third Senri Priest, Ruler of Mugenri, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, can raise the power of another and then use their power for themself (They copy the abilities of those who they fight, copying Kurohebi, Aoji, Hooaka, Kuroji, Yabusame, Tsubakura, Clause, Suzumi, and Xeno a's abilities), can create whirlpools in liquids, gases, and solids, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Teleportation (Tsurubami can swap the locations of objects and other beings and can use this to teleport), Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Sealing, Creation (Scales to previoys Senri Priest, who can create things such as Mugenri), Text Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate letters and other forms of written text), Spatial Manipulation (Can create spaces that are outside and seperated from reality), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Fought, and can potentially even kill a fully serious Xeno a, who unconsciously and uncontrollably manipulates probability to make the chance of any negative outcome, such as injury or death, 0%) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Stated to be the strongest character in Len'n Project, being superior to any and every character present in the game, making them stronger than Suzumi Kuzu, who mentioned they could rewrite an entire timeline. Superior to every Senri Priest, including The First Senri Priest, who created Mugenri , a realm located outside of reality), possibly '''Multi-Universe Level '(There are mentions of alternate timelines, however, whether they exist in Mugenri or if anyone in the verse can effect them remains to be unknown) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to Tsubakura and Yabusame which both travel interdimentional distances) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Universe Level+, possibly Multi-Universe Level '(Superior to Suzumi, who can rewrite a timeline. Stronger than The First Senri Priest, who created Mugenri, which is treated as it's own space outside of reality. Can trade blows with people such as Xeno A, whom come close to actually beating Tsurubami herself) 'Durability: Universe Level+, possibly Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Very high. Can fight against and nearly defeat a serious Xeno a, who can fight for hours straight. Range: 'Tens of meters with Danmaku. Universal with Senri Priest Powers (Should be on a similar calibur to the original Senri Priest, who created the entire Mugenri structure, a likely universal sized creation) 'Intelligence: High '''(They pretended to be Tsubakura during Evanescent Existence and tricked everyone into believing it , keep in mind Tsubakura created artificial life and was named as "the greatest prodigy in all of history" '''Weaknesses: '''Is somewhat arrogant of her own power Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''A bunch of ofuda. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulating letters:' Using their talismans, which are activated by writing on them with ink, Tsurubami can disguise themself as others, imitating their appearance and attacks. *'Raise poultry:' Tsurubami is capable of raising "poultry", or one's true potential. Through this power, Tsurubami can stimulate the potential of another character, allowing them to call upon their true power, and then, after raising this power, can use it for themself. As such, they can copy the abilities of those they fight, making use of Kurohebi, Aoji, Hooaka, Kuroji, Yabusame, Tsubakura, and Clause's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Len'n Project Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Void Users Category:Sealers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Text Users Category:Space Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 2